The Rebellion of Instinct - Part 1: Rise of Instinct
by Quincieevee
Summary: The 3 Pokemon Go teams, Valor, Mystic, and Instinct, are at peace. But after Spark dies, his son, Raichu Human, has to fulfill his promise to his dad to become the ruler of all Pokemon. Now that the heirs of all the teams are revealed, nothing seems to stop Raichu from being leader. Can the heirs fight Raichu and restore peace? Or will the Pokemon world be brought under one rule?
1. Prologue: Death

**The Rebellion Of Instinct**

 **Part One: The Rise of Instinct**

 **PROLOGUE**

"No Dad!" Raichu Human gasped. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry son," his father weeped, each tear a memoir of the moments of his last breaths… "I'm sorry I got cancer, but I would never want to leave you and your mother… but before I go… I need to tell you a secret, son."

"Anything." Raichu Human cried.

"I am the leader of Team Instinct, and you … you are my heir." his father whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Raichu Human asked, "Oh my gosh, the last moments of your life and you're hallucinating?!"

"No son. And you _will_ be the next leader."

"But… how?"

"Our bloodline dates back billions of years, to the first pokemon trainers. They created the pokeballs, and discovered how befriend pokemon. Zapdos has given us the honor to defeat the other teams. So… before I leave, promise me this… that you will be the leader of all pokemon."

"But, the three teams are at peace right now; everyone is prospering, and-"

Raichu's father gripped his arm, weak and frail as it was, "Please. For me. Promise."

"I… I promise."

"Take this," his dad handed Raichu Human many tiny black and yellow balls. Raichu Human recognized them as ultra balls from playing Pokemon Go.

"Do not fail me, my son," his father whispered so quietly, so that even Raichu Human, who was inches away from him, could barely hear it, "I have faith in you."

Raichu collapsed in sobs. He wanted to fulfill his promise, but it seemed impossible. How could he focus on Pokemon when his father was so close to death? He knew he couldn't make it.

"Help me dad," Raichu whispered through his sobs. "I can't do it without you." He choked on the last words.

"Go," Spark whispered, his voice barely audible. And with that, the leader of Team Instinct smiled faintly, tears glistening on his face, and was no more.


	2. Chapter 1: Without Respect

_6 months later..._

"Oh no!" Quinci exclaimed as she read the school bulletin board on schoolloop, "Mystic took over the Valor gym at school! I gotta battle it; Valor for lyfe!" She ran over to the square in the middle of the school to fight. In the square, Mystics were already cheering. Despite the fact that the three teams were at peace, there was still pride in the group you chose.

When Quinci got to the square, Bell was cheering, "Woo-hoo! Mystic is so cool! Best team ever!"

"Well, we're taking back our gym!" Quinci exclaimed. She pulled out her pokeball. "Valor's way awesomer that Mystic!"

"Mystic!"

"Valor!"

"You guys are both wrong!" Raichu Human butted in. "Team Instinct 4 Lyfe! We gonna rule all Pokémon!"

The whole school went silent. Some people held their laugh. One person whispered, "In yo dreamz!"

Then, everyone started giggling until they fell on the floor fighting a war with laughter.

"LOL, you're so funny! That was a good one!" somebody giggled.

That is when Raichu Human realized that very few joined Team Instinct. But he was going to change that. First, he was gonna earn respect. Then, a team. And finally, all Pokemon.

* * *

"TEAM VALOR!" some crazy eighth graders launched a "hand bomb" (which was basically a firework that launches off of their arm and explodes with the Valor logo the legendary pokemon Moltres). Obviously, they were banned from the school and that crazy eighth grader got an office referral.

Shelly Yangtze (sometimes Shell for short) shook her head. It was the first week of school at middle school and it was already crazy! Some crazy eighth graders called her a sixlet, some crazy eighth graders broke her glasses, and now a crazy eighth grader narrowly missed her head with a hand bomb.

She thought about the change of life. Sixth grade was the first grade of middle school. Despite the fact that she still had some of her old friends, Isabell Bestmountain (Bell for short), Ravisu Singem-spaghetti, and Quinci Laciasal, the new school change still was a little challenging to get used to. And even crazier, because the Spark, the Instinct leader, had passed away, the heirs to the next position as leader was revealed. It turned out, she had been the heir to the leadership of Mystic, while her friend Quinci was to be the next leader of Valor. And Raichu Human now already was the leader of Instinct, as he was the oldest direct descendent of Spark.

 _The world must change,_ she thought, _it is the way of nature to do so. And like everything, change both is light and dark. And so therefor it only depends on how we choose to see change, how we choose to use it, to act upon it. Just as how we see, how we choose to use, and how we act upon ourselves, each other, and the worl-_

"Yo Shelly!" Quinci waved, interrupting her thoughts. Shell looked up. "Look at these Mechanical Angel Wings I got! I traded them for a Mechanical Angel Helmet."

Her backpack instantly sprouted red and yellow wings and she picked up Shell from under the arms.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shelly cried, covering her eyes, "Shells belong in the water! Not in the sky!"

"LOL! Too bad!" Quinci flew to the 800 buildings, which was two stories high. Shell took her chance and hooked her foot onto the stair-fence thingies.

Well, the wings were never made for two people, and Quinci just got them, so she wasn't that great at using them, so obviously, they fell. Duh.

"Shell!" Quinci cried. They tumbled to the ground, the fire colored wings flapping wildly.

"Quick!" Shell cried, "Throw it onto the blacktop!" Just as they hit the floor, Quinci slipped off her bag (making sure to do it upside down, so all her papers fell out), and threw it around ten meters away. It exploded, flames and sparks flying everywhere. Ash danced in the air. The two friends watched, eyes open wide.

"Thanks a lot, Shell," Quinci said.

"Uh, sarcastically or literally?" Shell asked.

"Both."

"Uh, well see you in math?..." Quinci rolled her eyes and smiled at Shell's remark. Shell returned the smile. But not the rolling-eyes part.


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Explosion

In math class, the two friends sat at the same table next to the mysterious Raichu Human who made that "joke" during lunch. (Before they had come in, however, they had told Bell about the incident. "That was a bad trade." Bell had said. "Yeah," Quinci said, "I barely got to use it!" And what Bell said next was unbelievable; "No, I meant that you were scammed. Like, one helmet is worth like _ten_ of the wings!")

"Hi! I'm Shelly, and this is my friend Quinci." Shell said to Raichu Human.

"Yo," Quinci gave a thumbs up. "Isn't it weird how at this table we're all the heirs?"

"Hello," Raichu said plainly, "And, yes, I suppose." Quinci and Shell exchanged glances. This guy wasn't very open.

"Sorry about you dad." Quinci said, "It must be hard to be team leader already. Don't you want to give the responsibility to someone else? Maybe your mom, and yeah, I know it has to be someone of the Instinct bloodline, not just marriage, but couldn't she take over for a little bit?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Personally, I would do it," said Shell. "But I would also-"

"I wasn't talking to you, SHELL-BYE!" Quinci waved off Shelly. Then, she returned her attention back to Raichu.

"I guess," lied Raichu. "It has been hard." (And yet another lie.)

"Okay." Mr. Hashbrown interrupted. "Can anyone tell me what they learned today?"

Raichu raised his hand. "Yes?" Mr. Hashbrown said.

"Do you want to hear a riddle, judu hashbrown?"

"Err…" Mr. Hashbrown looked around the room at the sleeping people, "fine."

"There is a house. It has a table. A man is on the table. He is dead. There are 53 bicycles. Why is he dead?"

Suddenly, everyone listened up to Raichu Human. Even Shelly, who was lost in thought.

"Sorry school is out! Everyone pack up early!" Mr. Hashbrown ordered, turning red. "I have a meeting to attend to! Oh, and remember, NO SCHOOL TOMORROW ON FRIDAY!"

"YAY!" everyone screamed as they ran out the door.

"WAIT! THE BELL DIDN'T RING YET!" Mr. Hashbrown tried to stop them but they were already running out the gate. "Oh well…"

Shell rushed out the gate. "I'M NOT SLOWPOKE!" she announced. Ravisu reached as second, Bell third, and Quinci last.

"I'M DA AWESOME SLOWPOKE!" Quinci bragged, dabbing.

"That's not a compliment…" Bell explained. The two friends began to argue. Shelly rolled her eyes. How she missed her old school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Hashbrown trudged to the meeting room. All the teachers were filing in the room waiting for the meeting to start. "Who called the meeting?" he asked.

"IDK," Mrs. Orombula answered.

"YOU HAVE ALL BEEN CALLED HERE," a voice from the speaker said, "TO... UH… HAVE FREE HASHBROWNS!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE MEH HASHBROWNS!" Mr. Hashbrown screamed.

"WELL TOO BAD! YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED HERE TO HAVE A CHANCE TO GET A YEARLONG VACATION IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA AND FREE HASHBROWNS AND BEING PAID FOR DOING NOTHING!"

"We are in southern California."

"WELL, YOU GET TO BE PAID FOR DOING NOTHING!"

"YES!" Ms. Vu cried. "I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE SUCKERZ!"

"But I enjoy teaching," Ms. Rodriguais (the music teacher) complained.

"WELL TOO BAD!"

"I'M STAYING!" she argued.

"OH YEAH?" the voice in the speaker challenged. "I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES TO DECIDE… OR ELSE!"

Raichu Human was tired. Pulling off a scheme like that drained all the thunderbolt from the thunderbolter. _NOW THE TEACHERS WERE NOT COOPERATING!,_ Raichu thought, _WHO DID NOT WANT FREE MONEY?!_ How could it be so hard to take over one measly school?

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" his orchestra teacher, Ms. Rodriguais argued through the microphone. Raichu Human cursed. He was fed up with these idiots. _STUPID STUPID STUPID!_ he thought, _WHY IS EVERYONE SO STUPID?_ Soon, he wasn't just disgruntled, he was angry. Furious in fact. Rage flew through his body, and his fingertips began to tremble. Soon, he was just a blur of electricity and human.

"ARGGHHHH!" he screamed. He couldn't control it, the energy inside him was building up, like a nuclear bomb, but much much more powerful. He began to run, trying to use the energy inside him, but he just crashed into the electricity system. Suddenly, he collapsed, tired and sweating. He breathed heavily. It was gone. Raichu Human looked around. But where did it go?

Electricity flowed throughout the school, popping out each light bulb at a lightning-fast pace. _Pop pop pop._ Soon it reached the power source and overheated it, causing it to explode. So to put it in simple terms, the whole school exploded. Because of Raichu Human.

"Oops…" he admitted.

School started in three days. He needed to get it fixed up by then. Actually before so it wouldn't reach the news. Oh no! The teachers were gone, the school was gone, and his violin was gone! What was he gonna do?

Suddenly, he had an idea. A dangerous quest, but it was the only way to fix this.

He needed to find a _Zoroark_.


	4. Chapter 3: A Dangerous Quest

Raichu flew over hillsides and houses on his _pidgeotto_ , searching for the place. He found it a little bit off the hiking trails in his neighborhood. He swooped down and put his ultra ball away. He found it. It was a camp of little _poochyena_ burrowing to make their winter home. They sensed him, and stopped. One _poochyena_ hissed at him to back off. Raichu needed to be careful if he wanted to earn their trust. So he backed off slowly until he was on the border of their territory.

He opened his backpack. Inside were razzberries, a type of berry he had stolen from the Mystic testing lab. It had been genetically modified so it would make pokemon trust humans more easily. Basically, it was a pokemon-drug. He left the "offerings" on the ground. Soon, _poochyena_ came and began to eat the razzberries hungrily. Once they ate them, their eyes became a little faded, and they staggered a little as they walked toward Raichu Human. They invited him back into their territory as one of their own. One of the _poochyena_ turned into a human.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.

"I want to be your friend and gain your trust," Raichu answered. "I return I would like you to help me in my own affairs."

"What shall be your own affairs?"

"Using your tribe to help me."

"We are starving because of this relentless drought. Can you help us survive by giving us 92 razzberries a week?"

"Yes."

"Then we are willing to help you." The human/ _poochyena_ morphed into a gray and red bicep pokemon. Following it's lead, all of the other _poochyena_ transformed into gray and red pokemon, but the rest were quadriceps.

Raichu Human grinned in satisfaction. He had found the answer to his problems. He found a _zoroark_ to make an illusion of the school so no one would know about the accident, and replace the teachers with _zoruas_. And keep a watch on the Mystics and Valors. So many thoughts buzzed through his head. Perhaps with this newfound pokemon, he could even _take over_ the other teams. And soon, not only would the _zoroark_ and _zorua_ be in his command, but all of the pokemon alike.

Quinci was _not_ happy with the social science test. That's why she went to school early-just to complain. Quinci walked down the hill into the neighborhood that Bell lived in. And then Ravisu's, and finally Shell's. The four friends walked across the street until they came across the school.

DING DING DING! The tardy bell rang, and Bell, Quinci, Shell, and Ravisu rushed to their homerooms. Quinci had her homeroom with the mysterious Raichu Human,. Her homeroom teacher walked in and took attendance. But, the mysterious Raichu Human was not here. Quinci didn't notice that the 10% of people-Team Instinct- were missing.

By lunch, Quinci had told everyone that Raichu Human was gone.

"What a weird last name, Human is," Ravisu remarked with her pokedex-like skills, "I feel like I've heard it before, probably the name of one of those top pokemon trainers or something."

"I found stuff on my pokedex. There was a person named Alan Human, nicknamed APP. The story goes that one day, APP played Fur Elise on the piano, and the whole school exploded. By _electricity_! It was like he played soo fast, that it caused a lightning bolt that EXPLODED the place! And then there was another named Andrew. He shocked himself. Bad ending." Bell said.

"OKAY, WHATEVER," Ravisu said.

Then, Raichu Human walked by.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Bell shouted.

Raichu started running. The four friends chased him through crazy eighth graders (which was hypocritic because they were running around crazily chasing this absent person), the wind blowing in their face. Finally, Raichu was cornered near the gate and the 800 building.

"What are you doing here?" Ravisu asked.

"Go, _pidgeotto_!" Raichu Human called. His _pidgeotto_ burst out of the pokeball, sending sparks everywhere.

"Why are you fighting us?" Quinci said, hurt.

" 'Cause you guys are on Mystic and Valor!" Raichu yelled. "And therefor you suck!"

"You're on Instinct?" Bell asked, surprised. Like, no one joined Team Instinct.

"Then we'll just have to fight back," Shelly said, as she sent out her _gyarados_. Her friends followed her lead. Bell sent out her _bellsprout_ , Quinci sent out her _flareon_ , and Ravisu sent out her _absol_. Middle schoolers were not supposed to have pokemon, but their parents gave them some for self defense. But the rule of school was that pokemon were gate to gate things (meaning you couldn't use them in the school, only outside of the gates), but our characters are not following it, which is bad.

"Hey!" Raichu Human complained, "It's four vs. one!"

"Too bad," Quinci said.

" _Bellsprout_! Use vine whip on _pidgeotto_!" Bell commanded, "Oh, and also the obnoxious person over there."

"AHH!" Raichu Human screamed.

"PIDGEOOOOOOTOOOOOO!" shrieked _pidgeotto._

Vines flew in the air, wrapping themselves like _serperior_ around Raichu Human. _Pidgeotto_ tried to fly away, but vines circled around him Within seconds, Raichu Human and his pokemon were tied up by Bell's _bellsprout_ 's vine whip.

"HAHAHA!" Raichu Human laughed, "You think you can stop with with that?" He wiggled one arm free, and waved it elaborately. Flaming knives appeared in the air, and Raichu Human pointed to _bellsprout_.

"Use razor leaf!" Bell commanded. _Bellsprout_ brought back its vines to use the attack, and suddenly, the knives disappeared.

" _Bellsprout?!"_ cried _Bellsprout_. Raichu Human laughed again, and created a metal cage around _bellsprout_. The bars began to shrink on the pokemon, and Bell yelped, before holding up a pokeball and returning _bellsprout_.

 _Is Raichu Human a pokemon?_ she thought.

"Woah!" Quinci exclaimed, "What just happened? Pidgeotto can't do those moves…"

"It doesn't matter! I'm taking him DOWN," Shelly made a fist. " _Gyarados_ , let's do this!"

"That's pathetic!" Raichu rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? _Gyarados,_ use hyper beam!" Shell cried. Gyarados summoned a ball of pulsating energy and shot it. Colors flew everywhere. Shell covered her eyes. But when it subsided, Raichu Human was still standing, beaming with success. Suddenly, he and his _pidgeotto_ disappeared. Like a mirage.


	5. Chapter 4: Pop Tarts

Raichu Human sat at his desk in the Team Instinct base. He had called all of Team Instinct to help plan, but mostly to guard the base. After all, Raichu knew he was the brain of the whole operation.

He had been watching the fight with a hacked school security camera. It was not good that Quinci, Shell, and friends saw the _zoroark_. Not good at all.

Raichu needed to fix that mess. Now.

"What was that?" Ravisu said.

"Maybe it's Raichu's secret hologram."

"No," Ravisu explained, "It was more of an illusion. Hmmm.. Let me go to my mind-pokedex"

"You mean mind-palace?..." Bell asked.

"No," Ravisu scoffed, "My mind- _pokedex._ "

"Whatever," Shell said, "You do you." Ravisu rolled her eyes before closing them. In her mind's eye, she saw flashes of pokemon.

"No.." she murmured, "No… No, no no… Hmmm.. maybe… no... I- yes! Here!" Ravisu's eyes flew open. "It's a _zoroark_!"

"What is that?" Bell asked.

"A _zoroark_ has the ability to create illusions," Ravisu said excitedly, "I've always wanted one of those. I heard there was a nearby pack of them, but when I got there, all of the _zorua_ were gone. Some drought or something. But either way, they're extremely hard to catch, because they can make you imagine things."

"WHAT?" Shell screamed.

"Haha." Ravisu laughed, "Just kidding. It's just illusions, but they are not unphysical. They can extremely hurt or injure you as well as real things."

"Wait a second," Quinci recalled, "wasn't Raichu flying a _pidgeotto_ some place?"

"He must've been looking for _zoroark_!" Quinci said.

"Well," Shell reasoned, "If it is a _zoroark_ , then how did Raichu get his hands on it? You said that they're super hard to catch, and Raichu Human is kinda weak…"

"No," Bell said, still shocked, "no one ever beat _bellsprout_ with one hit. Especially no un-pokemon!"

"What now?" Quinci asked, defeated, "How are we supposed to defeat Raichu?"

"Well, he does have one distinct weakness," Shell said, "he's too confident."

Suddenly, Raichu Human approached them.

"You better not be a hologram," Ravisu growled.

"There is only one way to find out," Bell sort of battle-cried, "FOR BELLSPROUT!" And with that, Raichu received a serious black-eye. That is, if he wasn't another hologram.

"Argh," Quinci said, "I thought you had him."

"Greetings, random peepz," Raichu said, "I will offer you a deal. In three days, my _zoroark_ will create illusions in the whole world, and you can not stop me. So, JOIN TEAM INSTINCT! WE HAVE POP TARTS!"

"Eww…" Ravisu complained.

"Eww," Bell agreed.

"SERIOUSLY?" Raichu said, annoyed, "Who doesn't like Pop Tarts? Okay, come to think about it, Pop Tarts are disgusting. But that's the deal. Meet me at Instinct Base in three days… and it's either going to be a battle to the death, or a happy team celebration."

The hologram disappeared into thin air. Ravisu, Shell, Quinci, and Bell glanced worriedly at each other.

"I think we should-" Shell started.

"SHH," Bell interjected, "Look. A camera!" She waved her hands at the device.

"HIIIII!" Ravisu said in an annoying, squeaky voice.

"Okay," Bell signaled. "I think he's not watching, continue, Shell."

Shell rolled her eyes, "So what I was going to say-"

"WAIT!" Ravisu cried. "He is still watching."

"And how do you know this?" Shell asked.

"Oh, because he's right there," Ravisu pointed to a classroom.

"And you didn't care to mention that to us?" Shell argued.

"Shh… let's go attacK!" Quinci said.

"No," Shell said, "It's another decoy. How could Raichu be spying from there with no computers to spy from?"

"Good point," Bell agreed.

"So what I was going to say, was that we should join team Instinct," Shell finished.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"And then we could spy on the Instincts and get _zoroark_ ," Shell continued. "Then, we could like, REK everyone there and be like cliche and stuff and like: 'HAHA! We were never on your side! Idiots!' "

"NO!" Quinci said, "That'll take forever!"

"Fine. Then what may you propose we do?"

"Go to the team Instinct base and JUST ATTACK!" Quinci yelled.

"YEAH!" The rest of the group hollered.

"Uhh," Shell said. "I mean, that shows you have a lot of valor, but-"

"COZ I AM ON VALOR!"

"But wouldn't it be smarter to take a Mystic approach?... We would have a higher survival rate…"

"NO!" Quinci rolled her eyes, "This story IS ALREADY TEN PAGES LONG! AND I AM GETTING IMPATIENT FOR ANOTHER BATTLE!"

"Fine…" Shell said. "We'll attack in three days."


	6. Chapter 5: Double Trouble

Ravisu was not right. Raichu was eavesdropping the whole time.

"Guards! Prepare to defend base in three days," he commanded lazily.

 _Argh_ , Raichu thought, _more enemies, and I won't be a hologram._

Even he knew that Team Instinct was in trouble. _A gyarados,_ he sighed, _Followed by a_ bellsprout, flareon _, and_ absol _. Maybe more. But that doesn't mean we won't fight back. After all…_

Raichu Human stood and held two fingers up. He closed his eyes and concentrated, remembering his last day with his father. Tears pricked his eyes, as he used the pain as a weapon. His emotions became an energy. He directed it to his fingers, and felt power building up in his fingertips. He opened his eyes, and shot the wall next to him. It blasted the plaster open, the wall becoming black and burnt. Smoke drifted up lazily.

Raichu smiled. He had spent many days practicing his newfound abilities. Channeling the power of his emotions had taken many weeks to master. He walked outside the room and yelled for some guards to come.

"Wait," Raichu said to the guards, adding a flare of electricity to crackle from his arm, "I need some assistance to… take care of these pokemon trainers." He showed them the camera. Shell, Quinci, Bell, and Ravisu were there, packing up and walking off.

* * *

Quinci woke up to the smell of cheap pastries. _What the heck?_ she asked herself. Quinci rushed downstairs to see an array of a variety of flavors… of Pop Tarts.

And on it was a note:

 _To Candela 2.0:_

 _Go to the Bottle Flipping Contest_

 _Last chance to cooperate_

 _Bring your friends_

 _Your worst enemy,_

 _RH_

Quinci took the letter and crumpled it, stomped on it, spit on it, threw it, hammered it, squished it, and tore it. And burned it.

"Guys! Wait up!" Quinci said as she rushed to get her friends. "There is a bottle flipping contest! Let's go!"

"And how do you know this?" Shell asked suspiciously.

"Some random crazy person told me!"

"Cool," Ravisu said.

"Let's go!" Bell cried. "PLEASE!"

The four friends raced to get to the lunch table. When they got there, they saw one of their weird classmates, Nemo.

"GO NEMO!" One person screamed.

"YOU CAN BEAT 'EM!" Another shouted.

His competitor didn't have the home crowd. Especially because he was known as "the-guy-who-made-that-silly-joke-at-lunch."

"Go Raichu!" Quinci shouted.

Everyone looked at her, confuzzled. Raichu was confused. Bell, Shell, Ravisu, Nemo, and the crowd were puzzled.

"Uhh…" Shell started, "I don't know her!"

"What? It's either Nemo or Raichu!"

"Point taken," Bell said. She sat next to Nemo in orchestra and science class for a long time, and was so annoyed of his annoyingness already.

"Yep," Ravisu said. "I would rather talk to Raichu than Nemo."

"But," Shell argued, "Raichu is evil!"

"Ya," Bell said. "Point untaken."

"I guess so," Ravisu agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but why is everyone staring at us?" Quinci asked.

"No, Quinci. That's because the bottle flipping contest is behind you." Shell rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Now," someone from the crowd exclaimed, "FLIP!"

Nemo's bottle flipped perfectly. So did Raichu's.

"How…" Raichu said, in awe. "Oh. That's right. You're a fish!"

"Ready, FLIP 2!"

Nemo's bottles both fell. He sighed.

Everyone stared at Raichu, for there were thirty two missing bottles from the bottle container. And thirty four bottles flying into the air. Which landed perfectly.

That's right. Raichu had flipped a perfect 34 bottles.

"I think that's a world record," someone from the crowd whispered.

"Show off," Nemo said. (Which is super ironic because Nemo always shows off during orchestra.)

Raichu was the winner. That meant he had to give away his bottles. Raichu gave one to the rest of the crowd, and then finally, Quinci, Shell, Bell, and Ravisu.

"Last chance," Raichu said cautiously, "to join the side with Pop Tarts."

"Uh no!" Bell said. Ravisu punched Raichu in the face, but missed by one inch.

"Argh!" Raichu screamed and stormed off. The crowd disappeared. Literally.

"Where did everyone go?" Quinci said. Suddenly, pairs of arms grabbed them. Ravisu bit them, Bell stomped on them, Quinci kicked them, and Shell stayed put.

" _Gyarados_ ," Shell called. "Break us free!" _Gyarados_ burst out of the pokeball and used hyper beam. Light flashed. After it cleared, the friends could tell they were team Instinct people. They ran to the sides of the square, and formed a ring around it, so they couldn't escape.

"If that's how you want to play," Raichu said, "Go! _Zoroark_!" A _zoroark_ burst out of his pokeball. "Use illusion!" He commanded. And like a mirage, _Zoroark_ turned into Bell, Shell, Ravisu, and Quinci.  
"What the heck?" Bell gasped.

The copies and the originals sent out the same pokemon. Bells sent out _salamence,_ Shells sent out _gyarados,_ Ravisus sent out _espeon_ , and Quincis sent out _ninetales._ Shell looked around. How could she tell her enemies from her foes? She must tread on this path lightly and carefully, like in a field of bombs.

Bell pressed her back against Shell. "Shell. Who is Quinci?"

"AHH!" she yelled. "Get away! _Gyarados!_ Use Hydro Pump!" _Gyarados_ shot a blast of water, and Bell and _salamence_ was shot into the hands of team Instinct.

" _Salamence!_ Use gust!" Bell yelled. Her pokemon began flapping its red wings and the Instinct members fell at the floor. Bell climbed on _salamence_ and rode back to Shell.

"Ugh, sheeEELLL!" She said in her Bell-accent.

"Oops. I guess it is you," Shell said.

"Just remember that," Bell replied. She flew up into the air on _salamence_ and began to shoot attacks of dragon breath at the Instinct people below, but they just had their pokemon use protect.


	7. Chapter 6: Attack

Meanwhile, Quinci was battling Bell 2.0. "Get away from me, fake Quinci!"

Bell 2.0 lied. Quinci felt herself suddenly float up into the air with _ninetales_. A psychic attack!

"Ahh!" she screamed, "Ravisu!"  
"Uh…" Ravisu said. Quinci fell to the ground, arms in front of her to shield her head. She quickly got up and crossed her arms and stared at Ravisu.

"What is your favorite color?" Quinci asked.

"Fulvous?... ." Ravisu replied, and quickly ducked. Quinci had tried to punch her.

"Dang it! But I know it's not you! Wait, you are you, but not who you are pretending to be! So you are not you! Wait, what?.." Quinci broke eye contact, but regained it quickly, "Uh, but, I know it's not you since EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU NEVER ADMIT YOUR REAL FAVORITE COLOR! Well, not everyone, since you didn't know, soo… "

"Whatever," Fake-Ravisu said. " _Espeon_ , use Psybeam!" _Espeon_ shot a blast of rainbow hoops at ninetails.

" _Ninetails!_ Use safe-gaurd!" Quinci cried, "Then attack with ember!" _Ninetails_ summoned a green shield around itself and Quinci. The psybeam attack flew off, like an explosion. The shield disappeared, and _ninetails_ blew flaming embers at espeon.

" _Espeon!_ Use Quick Atta-, OMG, DODGE!" Ravisu yelled. But _espeon_ just looked around wildly at what to hide from. Ravisu yelled, "NO! LOOK UP! QUICKL-"

" _ESPEOOONNNN!"_ exclaimed _espeon._ A dragon breath attack had just flown at them. Blue light flashed, and both fell to the ground, disappearing into the air. Quinci looked up to see Bell on her _salamence._ Bell pointed to Shell and Ravisu (where they fake?), who were battling Bell, Shell, and, what, herself? So the Bell-Shell-Quinci trio were fake! Quinci jumped on _ninetails,_ and they ran to the fight.

" _Espeon!"_ Real-Ravisu yelled, "Use tail whip!" _Real-Espeon_ spun its tail around like a whip, and hit the fake _salamence, gyarados,_ and _ninetails_. The two sides began to battle, colors flying, hearts racing, and breaths heaving.

Fortunately, soon the three real friends had surrounded the fakes. Ravisu's _espeon_ had used confuse on them, and now the copies were bumping into each other like idiots. Oh wait, they WERE IDIOTS! (REKT!)

" _Gyarados!_ Use dragon rage!"

"Use flamethrower _ninetails!"_ The two attacks met in the middle, blue-purple light meeting orange-red flames. Colors exploded, like a nuclear-rainbow. As it died, the illusions disappeared into the air.

"Yes!" Quinci cried, "We did it!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Raichu yelled. He nodded at _zoroark_ , who held up its paws, and made illusions. So much that there was now a Bell 24.0! Real-Bell gasped from above. _We'll never win this!_ she thought. _Unless I do something quick!_

"Just give up already!" Raichu yelled. Bell's face became determined. She wasn't going to let this silly _raichu_ tell her what to do!

"Wait, I know!" Bell said. She sent out _bellsprout_ up in the sky. As she covered her mouth and _salamence's_ , she said in a muffled voice "Use sleep powder!" _Bellsprout_ waved its leaves and sparkly mist rained down on the people below.

All of the real people began to fall to the ground, falling asleep. _Perfect_ , Bell thought.

"ARGH WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Shell exclaimed. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep, along with Ravisu, Quinci, and the team Instinct crowd. All the illusions started to disappear. _Zoroark_ was sleeping. And the school began to fade away. Soon, they were all standing in a massive flat black ground; it was a little ashy. _The school must've been an illusion._ Bell thought

 _Bellsprout_ stopped. Then, they flew down to the ground. Bell jumped off of _salamence,_ as _bellsprout_ slapped all of the asleep friends.

"What was that for!?" Ravisu said, awake. She looked around, "Woah! What happened to the school?"

"Shh," Shell said, realizing the plan, "You'll wake them up!" The battlefield was now filled with asleep Team Instinct members. "Oh, and the school was just an illusion."

"Hurry," Bell said, "We have to go!"  
"Not so fast." a voice said. Raichu Human was still standing next to his _pidgeotto._

"How are you not asleep?" Bell said.

"I had my _pidgeotto_ use gust."

Shell looked around. All of the Team Instinct members were awake.

"But how is _everyone_ awake?" She asked.

"Gust is a widespread move." Raichu answered. "I just made a mistake… with _zoroark_. That was a good play."

Suddenly, 29 pokemon appeared out of pokeballs. Most of them were yellow. Electric types.

"That's not fair!" Quinci complained.

"Fine," Raichu said. At his command, all of the 29 pokemon were sent back.

"We'll have a straightforward battle. Each team uses 4 pokemon."

"Deal," Shell said confidently.

"Then let's start. Meet me in the Instinct Base at dawn in three days." Raichu Human smiled. He got out his _Pidgeotto._ He climbed on and flew away, along with the other Instinct members. Just as they flew out of sight, something flew down at them, a blinding sword of light and energy.

"AHHHHH!" cried Ravisu. She slid under a table along with the others. The light hit the ground, and power and energy zapped the air. The friends climbed out cautiously. There was a huge black crater of ash.

"What was that?" Shell asked.


	8. Chapter 7: The Instinct Base

Three days had passed. The day of the fight for the world had just begun. And it didn't start how the four friends expected.

Shell had told the friends about the scientific compass. They followed it, but they had been walking for 10 minutes, and the compass didn't move one bit. To their side, the sun was just beginning to dip its rays into the horizon.

"What are we going to do?" Quinci asked frantically.

"Ohh!" Shell said, "I got it!" She pulled out a great ball, and threw it into the air. Blue light flashed. _Gyarados_ appeared.

"We can ride our pokemon there!" she said. Soon, Quinci was on her _ponyta,_ and Bell on her _zwelious._

"Guys," Ravisu said, "I don't have a pokemon to ride."

"What?" Quinci asked.

"Yeah, all my pokemon are too small. My largest is a _absol…_ " Ravisu explained.

"You can walk." Shell said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Haha." Shell said, "JK. You can ride with me, on my _gyarados._ "

Soon, Ravisu and Shell were on Shell's steed.

"Bell! Which direction is it in?" Shell asked. She tossed Bell the Instinct base direction thingy. Bell pulled up her phone and opened the compass.

"Uhh," she said, "North-east. Oh, and here," Bell gave Shell her iphone. "Use the compass app. Quinci and I can share one."

" 'Kay!" Shell said "RACE YOU GUYS!"

"Uh," Bell said, looking at her _gyarados_ , "That is water-type. How is it gonna move on land?"

" _Gyarados_ ," Ravisu said, pokedex mind at the ready, "is both water and-"

"THREE TWO ONE GO!" Shell kicked her steed lightly, and grabbed its horns. Shell yelled, "Haaaaanngg on!" They flew up into the air. Even though _gyarados_ have no wings.

"Whheeeee!" They fell back down again, and then bounced back up.

"Oh yeah," Quinci said, as she and Bell looked up at the sky, a dark blue serpent cloud arching around. "It's a flying type too. Though it can't fly… Just can use the move bounce."

"Well," Bell said, "Let's get going!" She tapped _zwelious,_ and she began to move forward, Quinci quickly catching up on her ponyta. (In the end, everyone hitched a ride on Shell's _gyarados_ , since the base was on a mountain and yeah… )

" _Ponyta,_ return!" Quinci said. She held her pokeball up, and _ponyta_ vanished into red light. She turned around. Behind her was Ravisu, Bell, and Shell. Bell was fiddling with the Instinct compass.

They on top of a mountain. Snow covered the area, and Ravisu shivered. "It says we should be right in front of it!" Bell said. "There should be like a door right here!"

"Hmmm," Quinci said. "Maybe it's underground!"

"Okay then," Ravisu said, " _Vivillon!_ " Ravisu threw a violet pokeball in the air, and in lavender colors, and an elegant-patterned _vivillon_ appeared. "Use gust!" _Vivillon_ began to flapping its wings. Snow brushed aside, and a wooden trapdoor appeared.

"Woah." Quinci said. She opened the door, revealing a spiraling staircase. Little balls of electricity were trapped in glass spheres, as lanterns on the walls. Despite the lanterns however, it was still dark. The four friends began to walk downwards. Inside, it smelled like fresh dirt. _That's odd,_ Shell thought, _Shouldn't it smell like stone or something?_

"AHHH!" Quinci yelled. The floor had suddenly disappeared below her and Bell. Ravisu grabbed Bell's hand, and Shell grabbed Quinci's. Quinci and Bell were now hanging above a dark hole, that lead to who knows where.

"The floor was an illusion made by the _zoroarK!"_ Shell exclaimed, "And it smells like fresh dirt because they just dug this pit!"

"Okay!" Ravisu yelled, "Not helping!" She moved her hand slightly to get her pokeball to summon out her _espeon_ , just before Bell cried, "NO!"  
"Why not?"

"You need the strength of both hands to held me up! If you only use one, you'll fall in too!" Bell yelled. Ravisu moved her hands a little to tighten her hold.

"Well, I might as well! I can't hold for much- ARGH!" Ravisu's hand slipped, and Bell and herself fell down into the pit.

"Shell! Hold on to me! DO NOT LET GO!" Quinci commanded, heart racing. She tried to press her foot against the wall, but slipped on the dirt. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Mystic and Valor… vs. Team Instinct? And they were losing.

"Don't blame me, I was sucked at PE!" Shell cried. She dug her fingernails in Quinci's skin, who tried not to complain. Shell suddenly cried out, "Wait! _Dig_ your feet into the side of the wall! It should be dirt so you can get more support!"

"Are you sure?" Quinci asked. Shell said, "Just do it!" So Quinci dug her foot in the dirt. It was a little moist. With the extra support, Shell used one hand to get out her _lunatone._ She fumbled a little and reached inside her bag. Just as her hand closed around the pokeball, Quinci yelled, "WATCH OUT!" Shell felt a robust push on her back.

"No!" Quinci cried. And they fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 8: Too Late

They landed on a bouncy surface. There was a dusty feeling in the air. Quinci clapped her hands together, and powder flew on her face. She coughed, and began to feel tired. _No no no no no_! She thought. _It must be sleep powder!_ She looked to her left, where the others were already asleep. She tried to slap herself, but it came out weak. Her eyes felt heavy.

"Come on!" she whispered, "Stay awak-"

* * *

Ravisu's eyes opened slowly. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything ahead. Except for black, that is. She wiggled her fingers, which were on her lap. They fluttered like butterfly wings against each other. Around her wrists and ankles were some sort of bracelet. Cuffs. She was slumped against a wall of metal, which felt rough against her back. It was rusted. So, the people that had maintained the cell had never actually had any prisoners in a long time. And who were the people? Ravisu wondered. Then everything came flooding back to her. Falling down a pit with Bell, the fight with Raichu Human, and falling asleep. It was a little abrupt to have it all come back.

Quickly, she reached for her pokeballs. They were gone.

"Dang it!" She whispered. Ravisu looked around, desperate for escape. She got up, but fell down as the chains tightened, clanging. She returned to the wall she had been chained against, and pounded on it. It rang out like a bell. Little bits of rust fell off like metal snowflakes, as her fingers began to swell.

"Shell, Quinci," she called desperately, "Bell! Where are you?!"

"They aren't here," a voice said. The lights turned on outside her cell, and they immersed the room in harsh light. Ravisu turned around, surprised.

"Last chance," he said, "Join me."

*Star Wars music*

 **TO BE CONTINUED ONCE MY FRIENDS ARE DONE WRITING!**

 **This story is "To Be Continued." So just an FYI, my friend ShellyEevee is writing Part 2: Search for the Legends. My other friend FantasiEevee is writing Part 3: Da Epic Battle. There are only 3 parts to this story.**

 **The Rebellion of Instinct**

 **Part 1: The Rise of Instinct by QuinciEevee (this story)**

 **Part 2: Search for the Legends by ShellyEevee (posted. Just search up "Part 2: Search for the Legends")**

 **Part 3: Da Epic Battle by Fantasieevee (not posted yet)**

 **The Legend Thief**

 **Part 1: Rising from the Ashes (we are editing this currently)**

 **Part 2: The Cure (we are writing this currently)**


End file.
